The present invention pertains to novel pesticidal [(substituted phenyl)tetrafluoroethoxy]phenylbenzoylureas. In particular, it pertains to N-[[[4-[2-(substituted phenyl)-1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy]phenyl]amino]carbonyl]benzamides which disrupt the normal developmental sequence of insects.
Other benzoylurea insect growth regulators are described in commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 816,661, filed Jan. 7, 1986, U.S. Ser. No. 838,215 filed Mar. 10, 1986, and U.S. Ser. No. 867,888, filed May 19, 1986.